The New Trainer
by water.colored.angel
Summary: Little fan-fic. About a girl that starts her pokemon adventure. What happens when she falls for the bad boy? Will her heart break or will she get things to brighten up? sucky summary. M for later content :D  JamesxOc
1. fatefull meeting

**Disclaimer~ don't own pokemon**

**This is my first time for a Pokemon fan-fic, so no promises on it being any good. And if you do read this PLEASE review, please be honest in the review. Ash is traveling right at the moment with Dent and Iris.  
**

**

* * *

**The name's Jessica, also known as Angel. Just turn 16, I have short brown hair and greenish blue eyes, and I'm from a very tiny village that is close to Kanoko town. When I was younger my mom and I had traveled in other regions. My mom got me a Houndour and a Squirtle for me because I loved them and want them to be my friends plus they are like my best friends since I don't have many people friends. I had them since I was 10. My sweet Houndour has already evolved into Houndoom. I've nicked-name my Squirtle Bubble but found out it was a guy so I changed it to Squirt. And Houndoom is known baby. I always kept Squirt out of his pokeball and had him follow me. He was such a sweetie.

Today I'm going to Kanoko Town to see Prof. Araragi, I worked for her for a couple months helping her clean up and care for the pokemon. She's giving me one of the starters as a payment and gives my mom a reason to let me go travel around but she won't let me go unless I'm with a group.

"Hello Jessica, so which one do you want? Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott?" She asked.

"Since I already have a water and a fire could I have Snivy?" I requested. She nodded and handed me my Snivy. "Thank you Prof!" She handed me 6 empty poke'balls and a pokedex. I walked out and towards the first Gym. I pretty much ran there in record time. I got into a couple fights and gained Yooterii, which I named Puppy, and a Tabunne, which I named bunny and a Choroneko from route 2 which was named neko.

When I finally got to Sanyou city I was huffing and puffing for air. A boy with black hair was walking by with a Pikachu on his shoulder and a guy with green hair and a girl with purple-ish hair. The girl had a dinosaur type pokemon with her. I think it's called a Kibago. I stood up and walked over to them. Squirt ran over to them making me chase after him. The pikachu jumped off the boy's shoulder down to my Squirtle and they started talking poki-talk.

"Uh sorry about that Squirt doesn't have much manners." I apologized. He smiled. "By the way my name is Jessica but call me angel please."

"It's okay. They seem to like each other. I'm Ash." He looked about my age.

"Are you guys pokemon trainers?" I asked. "If so could I possibly travel with you guys?"

"Why not, the more the merrier." He said.

"I'm Dent," the green hair boy said.

"I'm Iris! By the way cute Squirtle!" She said in a higher pitch tone.

"His name is Squirt. Him and my baby, which is a houndoom, are my strongest pokemon. I've had them since I was 10." I smiled a proud smile.

"This is Pikachu, he's been with me since I was 10 too." Ash smiled. "So are you a trainer?"

"Well sort of, I'm kind of a breeder too. During the summer I worked for Prof Araragi and I'm suppose to help complete the pokedex." I answered him. "But over all I want to see and meet all of the Pokemon I can."

"Cool, I'm going to be a pokemon master." Ash said. Iris rolled her eyes at him and Dent giggled.

"So where are we heading?" I ask, "But first I need to stop at the pokemon center and the shop." They nodded and we walked over to the Pokemon Center. There was in one of the corner's of the Pokemon Center was a girl with bright red hair and a amazingly cute guy with blue hair and a meowth. I couldn't really move my gaze far from him.

"What are you starring at?" Iris asked. I blinked and blushed while I looked a way. I noticed that he looked up and at me before I looked a way. "Your strange."

"Jessica, I can go to the shop while the pokemon are healing. Just tell me what you need and we can grab it." Dent suggested. I nodded and wrote down a list. The three walked away and to the store. So I was sitting alone at one of the tables the was around the room. I picked the chair that I could see him and pretend I'm watching the door. The red head and the meowth walked away. The guy looked up and looked over at me and I blushed. He stood up and i looked down at the table at my water. I looked up and he was standing at the edge of the table, kind of scaring me from not knowing he was there and happily surprised.

"Could I sit with you?" He asked. I couldn't answer all I could do is nod.

"I'm James." He said as he sat.

"I-I'm Jessica, please call me Angel." I said nervously. He nodded and smiled at me.

"How are ya'?" He asked.

"Good. And you?" I looked up at him. He had grassy green eyes. I gave him my attempt at a flirtatious smile. He smiled a heavenly smile.

"Great since I saw you." He flirted. I felt like butterfrees were flying around my stomach. I could feel my face heat up. Then I see Ash and the other two come in and wave at them. They walked over and Ash's and Jame's face dropped. Pikachu growl at him.

"What's wrong?" I ask confused.

"That's James from Team Rocket he's a bad guy." I felt a pang in my heart.

* * *

**So how ya' like it? Please review and be honest. I know it was a bit rushed at the beginning and stuff.**


	2. Romeo and Juliet

**Disclaimer~ Nintendo owns Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**All I could do was blink and breath if that. I looked from Ash to James. I shook my head.

"He can't be evil." I murmur.

"If you aren't careful he will try and still your pokemon. He's tried to steal Pichachu all the time with Jessie and Meowth." Ash warned. "Plus you've only known him for a minute or so."

"B-b-but..." I stuttered. James looked down and just nodded his head.

"Twerp is right I'm in Team Rocket." He said. "Sorry for what I have already done to you."

"Your sorry for flirting with me?"

"No! F-for..."

"Never mind. I never have any luck any way, I did I think this was going to be anything different." I felt a tear ride down my cheek and walked over to Nurse Joy. I heard foot steps following me but I didn't look back.

"Are my pokemon healed?" I asked Nurse Joy and she nodded and handed me my pokemon. I turned and walked right in to James' warm body. I knew I should pulled out and did after a second and then ran out of the center and towards the forest. There was foot steps following me. Surprisingly Squirt was in his poke-ball. I couldn't run anymore. I stopped and slid down a tree. James was following me. My lips formed a smile knowing that he somewhat wanted me. He slowed and sat down in front of me and crawled closer.

"Angel, I'm sorry that I hurt you." He leaned in to pull me over to him.

"I'm not a slut, you aren't getting sex. You need to work for that." I warned him. He smiled, and I let him pull me into that hug.

"Angel, I won't make you do anything you aren't ready to do." He said. "If you think about it we are kind of like Romeo and Juliet." I giggled.

"So we would have to hide our relationship?" I asked and his hug tightened around me and I hid my face by putting it by his neck.

"I don't really want to hide something as lovely as you." I have to admit he does have charm. "But if you don't want to be looked down by your peers and I don't want to be looked down by mine." He rubbed my back.

"I see. So it's like a forbidden love?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"This is going to be fun." I kiss his neck making him shiver. I kiss his chin an than move up but he beat me to it and leaned down and our lips met. They were between rough and soft. Slowly he separated his lips and lightly traced my bottom lip asking permission to enter which I opened mine. Our tongues doing a little dance. His right hand running through my hair and his other was on the small of my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lost his balance and he fell back bringing me on top of me but not breaking our kiss. I put a knee on either side of him so I could support myself and not have all my weight on him.

"Angel!" I could hear people yelling. I leaned up and looked sad. He looked as sad as me. I just now realizing the position we were in, me straddling his lap, I blushed and he was smiling. "Angel." They yelled again. I got up and helped him up.

"Here give me your phone number." I told him. We swapped Cellphone numbers.

"James!" Yelled a higher pitch voice from another direction.

"I'll see you later?" I asked nervously. He smiled and kissed me.

"Of course." He answered, making me smile. "Good bye for now." We went our own way.

"Ash, Dent, Iris! Where are ya'?" I yelled.

"Over here!" I heard Dent say. I ran towards their voices. I let out Squirt knowing he wasn't happy about being in his poke-ball. Squirt jumped up to me and I carried him.

"Hey, you okay? We saw James follow you." Ash asked.

"That was really childish to run away like that." Iris pointed out. "Plus now it's getting dark. We have to sleep out here." After that I realized how dark it was.

"I think that would be okay, but I lack a sleeping bag." I said.

"Well I have one, we could share one." Dent flirted.

"No that's okay." I inched away.

"I could keep you warm and stuff." He continued. Squirt was getting angrey with Dent and squirted some water in Dent's face. "Hey!"

"Don't yell at Squirt!" I tsk-ed Dent. I picked up squirt and whispered to him, "Thanks."

"Well you should have trained him better. Shouldn't he have already evolved?" He ridiculed me.

"That's it! Let's battle and who ever wins keeps the sleeping bag!" I yelled at him.

" I choose you Yanappu" He threw his poke-ball and the green monkey popped out.

"I choose you, Baby!" I threw Baby's Poke-ball. Baby yawned and looked at me looking happy to be out. Dent looked taken back by my Houndoom. Yanappu looked afraid. "You can go first."

"Bullet Seed!" Yanappu nodded and started to attack. Baby easily dodged them, but got hit once. De looked pissed off.

"Baby use Fire Fang!" I commanded and he started running towards Yanappu and his mouth was fiery. Yanappu was to afraid to move and was burned and fainted. I smile.

"I get the sleeping bag!" I cheered. He frowned and gave me the sleeping bag. Ash was impressed and so was Iris. I let Baby stay out. Ash started the fire with help with his tepig. Ash laid down with pikachu. Iris laid on a grassy spot near Ash with her kibago. Dent was laying near the fire. I laid the sleeping bag down and had Baby and Squirt lay on it. I went over by the grass area.

_can you talk? _I texted James. About a second later he was calling me and I picked up.

"Angel, I've missed you." He said.

"I've missed you too! Where are ya'?" I asked.

"About a couple feet away from where we were making out." He answered. I smiled.

"Meet me there. The others are a sleep." I told him.

"I'll have to sneak away from Jessie and Meowth." He said.

"Who's Jessie?" I asked kind of afraid to hear the answer.

"The most obnoxious girl on Earth." I sighed in relief. "I'll be there if I can escape them. See you soon sweetie."

"See you then cutie." I closed my phone and called Squirt over. "Squirt be good and keep baby a sleep and don't let the others wander. I got to go somewhere, I'll be back before it get's to late." Squirt nodded and went back over to the sleeping bag. I turned and ran towards the spot James and I was earlier.

* * *

**end there for now. :D hope ya' like. already working on the next one. It's going to have sweet sweet lemons! 3**


	3. fight

**AN~ don't own Pokemon**

**

* * *

**I ran towards the spot James and I were earlier. I could hear voices a little bit further ahead of me so I slowed down and hid behind a tree. I could see two silhouettes, one was a girl and the other was a boy. I recognized the guy's voice, it was James. I couldn't hear what they were saying so I tip-toed towards a tree that was closer to them. I was about behind it when I stepped on a branch, making it snap. I dropped down next to the bushes. I left my bag that held all of my poke-balls at the camp site with the others.

"Someones here." A voice higher than James but lower than a girl's said, it was that little meowth. The girl tilted her head towards where I had ducked.

"Who's there? A little rattata?" The girl asked. I kept my mouth shut. I heard footsteps coming my way and prayed James would save me.

"Hey, I think I heard pikachu over there." James said, hopefully pointing the other way.

"James, shut up." The girl said. The footsteps getting louder till they stopped in front of the bush. "Ahem!" She coughed. I slowly look up. The girl had bright red hair that was very long and curved. I couldn't tell her eye color because it was to dark out.

"What is a little girl doing out here?" She asked. I couldn't talk. I took a quick look over at James, he looked as scared as I was.

"Uh, uh n-n-nothing. I uh...love your hair!" Side track her with randomness. I didn't really like her hair, at least in that style. It worked she started to talk about her hair. I started to sneak away.

"She's getting away!" meowth squeaked. I glared at meowth.

"I choose you Koromori!" She threw a poke-ball and a fluffy bat came out. I threw my arms up.

"I don't have any pokemon!" I ran towards James and hid behind him. I whisper to him, "I'm sorry."

"Why is she hiding behind you?" Jessie asked.

"Because she likes him." The meowth gave a sly smile. "Or because he is the least threatening of the three of us."

"O' James, do you have a little friend?" She asked. I couldn't see James face but I could feel mine heating up into a blush.

"Uh..." He didn't know how to respond. Jessie was not very pleased.

"Back off little girl." Jessie spat.

"How about you back off!" I retorted. She looked mad, meowth was fighting from laughing.

"O' so brave." meowth said.

"James tell her she's to young for you." She said. James shakes his head no. "You do know he's 18, and how old are you?"

"I-I-I'm 16. He's only two years older!" I pointed out to her. She just shakes her head.

"And he has me. Someone his own age." I glared at her. "Plus him and I are quite the good buddies." I could feel stinging at the corners of my eyes threatening to turn to cries. What am I? A little kid?

"Yeah but I look so much better than you!" I retorted.

"James move!" Instead of him moving, I dash towards where my friends were sleeping.

"Koromori, use gust!" Jessie Squealed. I felt the winds pick up and push me forwards and fall. I hit my head quiet hard and passed out.

* * *

**How's that? Should I change James and make him become a good guy or keep evil? by the way is anyone actually reading this or am I just writing this for my own good? Please review!**


	4. escape

**AN~ Don't own Pokemon**

**I'm going to post the what would happen if James ended up staying 'bad' into it's own little thingy. Warning some (MAJOR) swearing...I warned so you can't complain about it. might put some limes and lemons either in this or the next one. wink wink.  
**

**

* * *

**I felt arms around me trying to protect me from the impact of the Pokemon's attack. I slowly open my eyes and James is above me, he gave me a tiny smile, and sighed knowing that I was still alive. Then he looked pain and wobbled a bit**, **him almost falling on top of me but he gritted his teeth and tried to keep protecting me. I lifted my arms and they wrapped around James' sides and hugged him.

"I'm sorry James." I whispered into him. He didn't say anything but it looked like the attack had stopped. James wobbled and rolled over to my side. He passed out. Jessie was standing farther away with meowth. Her Koromori was floating by her. I stood up and glared at her.

"How the hell can you do that to him?" I yell at her with every word drenched in bitterness.

"Because he had a choice and he chose you. So I had to eliminate him." She said. My jaw dropped.

"You are truly the Queen Bitch. Your fucking heartless! No fucking wonder that he left ya'!" I screamed at her. Her face was beat red from anger and Meowth was laughing.

"She's got you down to a point." Meowth laughed. Jessie glared at him and actually kicked him so hard he flew over towards were James and I were. "OUCH!"

"You don't only abuse people you abuse pokemon? You are fucking low!" I hissed.

"At least I got looks." She trying to make me feel bad, FAILING horribly.

"Yeah, looks of a muck." I retorted with a sly grin. I leaned down to Meowth and whisper, "What moves do you know?"

"What? attacks? Only Scratch and bite, if that. Why?" He asked. I gave him a weak smile.

"I left my pokemon back at camp. I can use you to protect us from Queen Bitch." I said. Jessie glared at me.

"You know I'm right here!"

"I know, your as big as a snorlax. You are pretty obvious." She glared.

"Koromori, use gust again!" She command.

"Meowth do something please!" I begged. He just nodded his head and ran jig-jag towards Jessie and jump up towards her and scratched her face repeatedly. He did a sort of back flip and ran back towards me.

"Gr! You guys are not worth my time!" She growled. The scratch marks on her face looked hilarious, there were 3 big scratches and some small cuts.

"No, other way around. Your not the time and effort." I retorted. She huffed and turned around and stormed off with her Koromori floating behind her. Meowth and me started laughing. After a couple of minutes I stopped and walked back over to James and sat down beside him. I rubbed his cheek with the tips of my fingers. I slowly and carefully I laid down. I rested my cheek on his shoulder and smiled. The corners of his lips turned up into a smile and he turned a little bit, so he could face me.

"Jess, my little angel." He murmured making me blush. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"James," I slightly moaned. He kissed my lips and traveled my cheekbone to my ear and nibbled on my earlobe. I let out another moan.

"Hey lover-birds! Quit it!" Meowth yelled, clearing my mind out of the sexual fog. James lips kissed my lips one more time and sat up helping me on to his lap. His arms went around me and I rested back on to him. I was still in a floaty, happy place. "What are we going to do now."

"Mmm, go back to my camp with the others. We just tell them that you guys are turning a new leaf and ya' guys wanna be good." I snuggled closer on his lap. "Is there any chances you would be able to carry me?" I asked James.

"I would but I don't know where your camp is." He apologized. I just nod and start to stand up. I helped James up to his feet. I held his hand and led them to the camp. Once we could see camp we could see Ash standing and looked worried. Baby was laying with his head rested on his paws still on my sleeping bag. Squirt was waving his arms trying to get Ash's attention to calm him down. Squirt looked my way and saw me and released a breath of relief and ran towards me, I caught him with one arm while I kept James' hand in my other hand. Ash looked my way, Pikachu was in front of him and growled at James and Meowth. I held Squirt on my hip, like you would do with a baby. I led James and Meowth closer to the camp site. Iris and Dent was still sleeping.

"What the hell? Why are they here?" He growled at James and glared at meowth.

"They left team rocket and James is with me so I helped them." He looked down and saw James' fingers entwined with mine.

"I'm suppose to just trust them now? They've been trying to steel my Pikachu for years." He said.

"I swear they are good. Meowth even scratched up Jessie's face! And James is my boyfriend, I trust him with everything in me." I defended James and Meowth. Ash just shook his head and huffed.

"Fine, but the first time they try to take pikachu I will attack them and will not hesitate to take them to Officer Jenny." He said. I smiled a bit.

"You can trust me that they will not hurt Pikachu or anyone else." I smiled. "Thank you, thank you!" He nodded his head and walked back to his sleeping bag. I smiled and pulled James to mine.

"Hey baby," He looked up at me and looked tired. "Here return." He went back into his poke-ball. Squirt looked up to me and jumped down.

"I only have one sleeping bag," I murmured. "A-ha!" I let go of James' hand and walk over to the sleeping bag and unzipped it then laying it down out and flat. "We can lay on it but we wont have anything to cover up." He got a sly grin.

"We can use each others' body warmth," He slid his arm around me. I gave him a smile and giggled. He laid down and pulled me down along beside him. Meowth and Squirt laid by a tree. I snuggled up to him. "We can continue what we started here, my little angel." He moved me so I was on top of him. His lips touched mine and moved with them. His one hand tangled in my hair and the other on the small of my back pushing me into him. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for permission that was granted within seconds. I mound into him and was lost in pleasure.

"James," I kiss him and lay my head into the curve of his neck. His hand runs through my hair again and again. "I need some sleep."

"Understand love." He kissed my forehead. I fell into deep sleep knowing I was safe in my boyfriend's arms.

* * *

**Soooo how was it? please review, It is about 4:38 am so don't hold me to the spelling. I was bored and couldn't sleep so I wrote some.**


	5. slow down and talk

**AN~ Don't own Pokemon.**

**some limes and maybe lemons, less cussing (I think). I know that the past couple events have been happening pretty fast but I don't like things that are slow, I like action. Sorry, I'll try and slow down a bit.  
**

**

* * *

**I was having the best dream ever. I was with James, his arms around me. My cheek rested on his chest. I let out a little giggle and snuggled closer to my friend, my hero, my everything.

"Little Angel, are you waking up?" I could feel the vibration on his chest. I slowly wiggled.

"Do I have to?" I murmured into his chest. He chuckled and rubbed my back. I snuggled back into him.

"The others are awake. They will probably want to start moving." He said, upsetting me.

"Fine." I mumbled and started to sit up realizing that was pretty much straddling his lap, my face was a shade of red. He surpassed laughing out loud.

"Hey quit it you lover-birds!" Iris, the little girl, yelled. "No one wants to see you guys doing that!" I face went into a whole different shade of red that I didn't even know was possible.

"We aren't doing that!" I argued.

"Will you guys be ready soon?" Dent, the green haired guy, asked trying to change the subject.

"yeah, give me a couple minutes." I answered getting up then helping James to his feet. I stretched upwards and unexpectedly James arms went around my sides from behind me and hugged me. I giggled, the other two made a motion of pretending to throw up. I noticed that Ash, Pikachu, Meowth, and my little Squirt were missing.

"Where are the others?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, they went on a walk, they should be back soon." Iris answered. Her Kibago sitting on top of her head, he yawned. I was still worried about Squirt. James must have guessed what I was feeling he kissed my cheek and whispered.

"They will be okay, little angel." I nodded.

"I'll pack the stuff up." I walk over to the opened sleeping bag. I zipped and rolled it up. I put it in a bag that made it shrink in size so it was better to carry. I pulled my hair brush from my bag and brushed through my hair and put it back. I brush my teeth and then put the sleeping bag into my bag. "Alright, everything is packed." I smiled. All of that probably at most took about 20 minutes. James was standing over where I left him. Dent was standing at a farther tree across from James and Iris was sitting on a branch with her Kibago in front of her.

"Jessica I don't think it is a good idea to date a bad guy." Dent said.

"She wants to be called Angel, and I'm not bad, I risked my life for her." James corrected. I smiled and walked over to him but Dent jumped in the way, making me gasp. He grasped both my arms.

"Je-Angel please don't go for him. He will end up hurting you!" I saw two hands on his shoulder and within seconds he was on the ground. My arms where he had been gripping were sore and I could bet I was going to bruise. James took Dent's spot in front of me and his arms went around me. His face was inches away from my neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked into my ear. I nodded and hugged him back. He was the most amazing person I knew. "I can still beat him up." I giggled into his shoulder. I look up at him and I can see in his eyes that he would do anything for me, which that filled me with awe for him. I turn so I can see the others but make sure we kept contact. Dent was on the ground with a shocked expression, and Iris was laughing.

"Don't get in the way of two luvdiscs!" Iris tsk-ed Dent. I was liking Iris more and more. "It's really mean."

"But she is making a horrible choice!" Dent yelled.

"But it isn't your choice to make for her." Iris defended me.

"But h-it's going to hurt her!" Dent was mad.

"You know what, I don't need your help making my choices!" I yelled at Dent. "It isn't you that dating him, it's me. So leave me alone!" He looked shocked by me yelling at them. James' arms tightened around me from where he was behind me.

"Calm down Angel." Jame whispered to me. I took a deep breath but still angry at Dent.

"Angel, no don't go for him." He wined. I used my attack, Mega glare. Which made Dent slowly move back scared out of his mind.

"Will you just stay out of my love life! You are just jealous of James!" I said. His face actually tinted a tiny bit reddish. "Oh, my God. You are really jealous!"

"I am not admitting it." He denied to tell the truth. I just shook my head. James kissed the back of my neck making goose bumps go up on my arms.

"Whatever. I'm getting worried about Ash and the other pokemon. I'm going to find them and make sure they are okay." I said.

"I'm staying here." Dent said still kind of afraid of my mega glare.

"Someone needs to babysit the little kid." Iris said. I laughed.

"True." I agreed.

"I'll stay here." Iris said. I nodded, then walked over to my bag so I could at least have some pokemon and poke-balls. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and grabbed James hand and led him over to a trail. Once we were out of eye sight of them he pulled me to his side and draped his arm across my back and his hand on my hip.

"Hey, I think our relationship might be going kind of fast. But I do want to keep this constant touch. I mean I barely know you and you barely know me." I said, looking up at him. He looked down at me with a hint of a smile.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well how old are you?" I asked.

"Well I'm nineteen." He answered.

"I'm going to be seventeen next week.**(May 9)**" I said happily. "Well then.."

"Hey my turn to ask something." He interrupted me. I rolled my eyes at him. I just nodded. "Why did you want to go on a pokemon adventure?"

"Well one I love adventure and pokemon but to kind of get away from my mom and her boyfriend and my other siblings. I was an only child till my mom met her boyfriend. Now my mom has me and a set of twins. One boy and one girl, Aydin and Madyson." I answered.

"I see. I left and went on sort of adventure to escape my parents and a girl I was suppose to marry but thank God I didn't marry her." He kissed the top of my head. That made me smile.

"Well what was your first pokemon?" I asked.

"Growlie, he was a growlithe." He said. "He was my best friend when I lived with my parents."

"Aw that's sweet. Mine was Squirt." I said rubbing my head closer to him. All of the sudden there in front of us was two people and a choroneko was in front of us. The one was Jessie, I didn't know the guy. He had dark purple hair short and spiky, his eyes a blue. He was wearing the team rocket outfit.

"There is the little bitch that stole my partner and meowth." Jessie squawked.

"She's the one?" The choroneko asked sounding very feminine.

"Yes! She might look sweet and innocent but she is not!" She defended herself. I rolled my eyes.

"She won't be a problem much longer." The guy said. James pulled me closer to him. "I don't think I gave you the pleasure, my name is Kyle." He gave me a flirtatious look making me shudder under James' arm. I have a bad feeling about them. Since I don't have neither Squirt or Baby I grabbed Snivy's, which I nick-named ninja, poke-ball.

"Go Ninja!" I threw Ninja's poke-ball in front of me so it was close to me but if needed could easily get to the others.

"Woobat attack now!" Jessie Squeaked while she threw her poke-ball. James leaned down towards me and whispered.

"I don't have any pokemon yet, sorry." I just nod and grabbed Puppy's, which was a Yooterii, and threw it towards Ninja.

"Ninja use vine whip on woobat and Puppy use bite on Choroneko!" I commanded and they followed through. Woobat fell towards the earth flopping like a fish out of the water. Puppy chased the Choroneko.

"Quit chasing me!" Choroneko hissed. Puppy got close enough and bit Choroneko's tail. Choroneko hissed in pain and turned and scratched Puppy's face.

"Don't let that cat beat you!" I encouraged Puppy. He barked and used tackle. Choroneko ran up Kyle's leg and up to his shoulder and hissed at my Yooterii. Yooterii ran towards me and turned and took a defensive pose trying to protect James and me.

"Woobat get up and use gust!" Jessie squawked. Woobat tried to get up but Snivy kept it down with the his vines. I smiled, this was pretty fun watching Jessie get mad.

"Let's retreat now and come back." Suggested Kyle. Jessie was not very happy with that suggestion.

"Shut up! We don't give up!" Jessie hissed.

"Well guess what I'm leaving. Either you can follow or stay here." Kyle said while turning on his heels and headed towards the forest's edge and into the forest. Jessie huffed.

"I'm leaving now but I will be back!" Jessie said. She called her woobat back and followed Kyle. I called Ninja and puppy back into their poke-ball. I started to laugh when Jessie was out of ear shot.

"Nice." James said. We started back on the path to find my pokemon and the others.

* * *

**chapter done! 8D not as good as the other chapters, sorry. I tried to slow it down a bit. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
